


I'm Pink

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Undeath, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Jamie/Kevin (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 3





	I'm Pink

Kevin didn't understand.

_What was this? What happened? Why was he--_

He recounted what had happened. The party; the party that everyone in town had been invited to. A party for Steven, for him to enjoy, to finally have fun with all the people he loved without having to worry about their problems or future. It'd been Connie's idea, and them having made friends over the past few months, as well as people in town starting to like him more, everything was coming together. The party was great, although Steven had acted off at times, and was always giving Kevin these… _Looks_. Steven tended to talk more to Connie, or Jamie, or literally anyone else than him. Then the party ended, everyone went home, and Jamie had gone to take someone home who'd probably had a _little_ too much to drink; Steven was the only one left. He wanted to talk to Kevin; unlike everyone else, Steven had mostly avoided him and not listened to anyone who'd said 'he's actually not too bad, you should talk to him' or the like.

There he was walking up, looking somewhat nervous, and he'd struck up a conversation. Kevin had found Steven surprisingly easy to talk to. They'd talked like they were old friends getting to know each other again, and Steven relaxed fairly quickly.

He'd said, "I don't even know what I was scared about. This is.. Genuinely kinda,, comforting? I dunno--"

Kevin didn't go into detail about his issues since he knew Steven probably didn't want to hear about it, I mean, the party _was_ thrown for a reason. He'd gone a little into it at least, and Steven had given him good advice and understood why Kevin acted the way he did back then- at the rave, the race, the party- a little better.

It seemed like they'd get along just fine; they shared some laughs and talked for a while, until Steven needed to go home. He started freezing up a little, going pale, acting like he was about to be sick; Kevin had grabbed him some water, asked if he'd drank anything alcoholic, which he hadn't.. _Much_ , and let him calm down for a while before he left. The genuine concern made Steven smile a little.

"You really _have_ changed huh?"

At that, Kevin waved him away and grumbled something, they'd laughed, and soon enough Steven was up and about to go; but he froze again, and his hair poofed up as if by magic. He was also… _Glowing?_

Kevin hadn't understood then, let alone now.

Steven had turned around, his pupils both in the shape of a diamond; and pink. He raised a hand, and _something_ happened.

There was pain, agony, screaming, there was a numb feeling in his chest, he didn't understand. He tried to grab it and felt something cold and hard, coated in some warm substance. He'd lifted his shaking hand to look, and felt like he'd be sick.

And then, black. Nothing. _He didn't understand._

He woke up, what felt like shortly after, and felt absolutely fine. He'd sat up and waited a second to see how he felt, and nothing happened. _Did he dream that?!_ Yeah, he must have. What would make him dream that though? Was he… _Scared of Steven?_

No, no. He wasn't scared. _He really wasn't._ What was there to be afraid of?

He noticed, after he'd stirred a little more, there were noises nearby; whiny sobbing noises. He turned his head to find Steven, only about a meter away, on his knees and crying.

_What was going on??_

"Hey, kid-"

He reached out a hand to rub his shoulder comfortingly, to get him to talk, but upon doing so, he realised his skin was…

_Pink?_

He looked at his hands, one stained in blood, and he thought to that Lars kid he'd seen before, who had been at the party, _and pink._

_Was he…?_

No. _No._

"I,, I'm,, Kevin,,, Kevin I--"

The kid could barely talk. _What had happened to him?_

Kevin turned to him and shuffled over, lifting his head.

"Hey. Look at me."

The quivering boy looked up, his face red from tears. "What happened? What did you-"

Steven took a shaking breath and hugged Kevin, which was odd to him, but he went with it.

"I don't know what's going on with me and I'm scared,,, I keep hurting people, out of nowhere, and I can't control it,, and it's gone too far this time,, I,," he paused and choked on a breath. "I need _help_ ,, I need the gems-"

Kevin rubbed his back and sighed. "Okay, look, Steven. If this is a gem issue that's out of your hands… You have to go talk to whatever gem's gonna help you with that, _right now_." he didn't know anything about gems, but he knew Steven; he'd _never_ do something like this, outright murder, even to _Kevin!_ He held the boy at arm's length and looked him in the eyes.

"Also, what's up with me, before you go? Like… Am I a _zombie?!"_

Steven sighed and tried to slow his breathing. "Mmm,, yeah. I guess… _Sorta_. You don't need to eat anymore, unless you want to,, and… well, crying,, it does this, it can bring people back,, I…." he looked like he might be sick.

Kevin understood maybe this was something for later and stood up, taking Steven with him.

"Okay,, look, we'll talk about this later. Go find your.. Moms, or whatever they are. I'll be fine." he frowned. "And I'd rather you get home and I clean up before Jamie gets back. I don't wanna freak him out more than he already will-"

"PLEASE DON'T TELL ANYONE!" Steven clung to his bloodied mint shirt, threatening to burst into sobs again. Kevin understood and patted his head.

"Hey, it's okay. I'll figure out what to tell people about me… _yknow_. I won't tell anyone about you, unless I find out you did do this on purpose. _You don't seem like the type to do this though."_

He gave him a few more reassuring pats before he moved away.

"Go."

Twenty minutes or so had passed, and Kevin had thrown his shirt in the bin, underneath all the junk he'd cleared up from the party so it wouldn't be seen. He washed his hands and had a quick shower before changing and putting on a new shirt.

Jamie would be back any minute now, they'd planned to spend the night together. What would he say to him? How could he explain this?

_I'll think on it while cleaning up outside._

He found an old mop he didn't use often, and cleaned up the remaining blood from the tiles around the pool, and subsequently had to throw the mop head away too. Everything was soon cleared up, and he sat on the steps outside the glass doors leading inside.

_So, what could he say?_

_Someone saw the party, at a big house, and wanted to steal stuff? He and Steven were all that were left, the guy had stabbed him, and ran upon Steven using his powers. And then, Steven had healed him._

_That could work._

_Right?_

He didn't have much more time to think, since he could hear the gate opening. _Shit._

Kevin sat there waiting for the inevitable moment, feeling dea- _ah_.

He didn't know what to think, how to feel. _Was he okay? Would Jamie hate him for being pink all of a sudden? Would he like him more?? God, he was going to panic so much, what could he do? Say it was an accident? What's even sharp enough to cause an accident in this garden? The only thing out here is a pool, and there's nothing sharp to land on--_

He hugged himself, feeling gross and his head spinning. His name was called. Jamie was back, and talking about something, but he couldn't hear or understand. _What am I going to do._

He was shaken from his daze when Jamie recognised Kevin wasn't looking so good and yelled his name, running over and tackling him with a hug.

"Kevin!! You're pink,, you-- are you okay?! What happened??"

Kevin sighed, knowing there was no way out, and wrapped his arms around Jamie.

"An accident. Um… Steven was there and he cried, because he's a big baby I guess." he forced out a chuckle. "And now I'm pink for whatever reason. Yknow, like that Lars kid?"

Jamie nodded in understanding, but he looked like he could be sick at any second. Kevin recognised this and quickly got up, taking him inside and letting him get some water and process this.

Jamie was sat on the couch, drinking the water slowly and staring at his now pink boyfriend. "So,, you're… _You're pink now._ " he put the water down on the coffee table and curled up beside Kevin, wanting the comforting feeling of him being there, and to comfort Kevin too. "And, you're, _you're dea_ -"

He couldn't choke the words out. Kevin hated to see him like this, and so decided he should talk more, and act as if it'd all be okay.

"I'm not dead! See! I'm--"

"Well you aren't exactly alive are you?!" He was tearing up and looked hurt. Kevin took his hand and gently rubbed his thumb over it.

"Calm down,, I'm okay, baby--" he swallowed the lump in his throat. "I'll be okay. I'm still here, we're still together, and we're _safe_." he leaned his head on Jamie's shoulder and breathed softly. "We're gonna be okay. _I'm_ gonna be okay. Don't you worry your little heart, alright?"

Jamie pulled Kevin to his chest and squeezed him, nuzzling into his shoulder and letting the waterworks run wild. Kevin kept a hand on his back and gently rubbed in comforting circles. "Let it all out, that's right." he frowned a little. "I'm.. Sorry, Jamie."

"Sorry?? What could you ever be sorry for?"

"I'm not exactly your perfect boyfriend now, am I?" He laughed, sounding bitter and hurt.

Jamie held him at arm's length away from him, hands on his shoulders.

"Y-You're _perfect_ , pink or not. I,, I love _you_. Not your _complection_ \--"

Kevin smiled a little and tears threatened to leave his eyes. "Oh great,, you're gonna make me cry now. Stop saying mushy shit."

Jamie made a surprised noise, "Don't cry!! Please, you'll make me worse! And I'm _allowed_ to be mushy around you-"

Kevin chuckled and cuddled him. "Look at us, crying like two whiny kids."

"This is completely justified crying, though, Kevin--"

"Whatever you say, babe-" they shared a kiss or two and laid down on the couch in a bundle together, letting things sink in and the tears dry.

After about ten minutes, Jamie finally spoke again.

"So,, what happened?"

Kevin took the story from his head. "Well, Steven and I were just talking, and then this guy snuck in, he had a crowbar, so I guess he saw everyone leave and expected the place to be empty-- obviously, we were there, and he tried to put up a fight- I fought back and he shoved his crowbar,, uhh… _In me._ Steven chased him off, but he couldn't catch him, and I guess he figured I might be more important since I was kinda bleeding out on the floor real bad and--"

"And you died there. Steven saved you." Jamie put the end together and sighed. "Oh, Kevin,, I'm so sorry I wasn't there to-"

"Jay, it's fine. We couldn't have ever known this would happen. The important thing is I'm _somewhat_ alive,, and we're still able to do this." he gave Jamie a soft kiss on the cheek and put a hand to his other cheek. "But,, I did get pretty scared back there,, I admit."

"Me too.." he placed his hand over Kevin's and smiled a little. "I'm glad you're,, okay. I love you."

Kevin smiled softly at him and gave him another kiss.

"I love you too, babe. I'm really glad we're spending the night together after that,, I don't think I could be alone--"

He got comfortable with Jamie in his arms.

He too got comfortable, practically melting from the holding.

"I don't mind spending a few nights here, you know-"

Kevin nodded slowly. "Please,,"

With that, the two cuddled together and shared a few more comforting touches and kisses, before the two eventually nodded off to sleep.


End file.
